Just for Now
by yankeegirl14
Summary: One shot. John takes the boys to Bobby's for some normal family time. Fluff and hopefully funny! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just wanted to use their characters. Okay so in the show Sam and Dean are always saying how they had a hard life and that John wasn't there all the time, but I wanted to write a one shot where the boys, John and Bobby have a good time. I know that things like this probably didn't really happen, but I wish that it did. Enjoy.**

As the impala glided over the pavement John Winchester looked over at his boys fondly. His beautiful Mary had given him two of the greastest joys he could ask for. Sure they were a pain in the butt every now and than but he wouldn't have it any other way. Dean with his smart ass charm the mischievous glint in his eyes. He could almost always get out of trouble by using his wittyness. And boy was he a flirt! Gives his father a run for his money when he a teenager. Sam on the other hand was a little different. His baby boy was troubled at times, he looked for fights and yet at the same time he was looking for affection. Sam was a little more quiet and reserved until he was comfortable with someone. Right now that was really only four people, John, Dean, Bobby, and Pastor Jim sometimes. Sammy was very close with Dean and usually went to him for comfort. John new it was his fault but he still couldn't help but feel jealous at times. Both of his boys meant a lot more to them than they new, this probably was because he wasn't a very touchy, affectionate person. Most of the time his way of showing that he cared was a gentle touch of his hand to the boys' head or a quick rub or pat on the back. The other times his boys needed him though he wasn't afraid to hug them or sit up with them at night when they were sick, well at least when he was there to do it. He wanted to be a good father but sometimes hunting seemed to get in the way and cloud his mind.

Dean shifted and groaned where he was sleeping in the front seat. John smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Dean's spiked hair. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Sam was still passed out and snoring lightly. He chuckled at how Sam's long, gangly limbs sprawled anywhere the space in the back would allow them. Even at only fourteen Sammy was tall, almost 5'10 and John knew that he would soon be towering over both he and Dean

John took a right and after a few moments the impala's wheels transfered onto gravel. He knew the way to Bobby's like the back of his hand. Bobby's place was a sanctuary to the boys and their father. Many good memories happened here and John was thankful to have Bobby Singer in his life.

"Dean." The eldest Winchester said to his son as he shook his leg a little. "C'mon Ace, wake up."

"Dad." Sam asked. His fists going to his eyes and his legs attempting to stretch in the cramp car. "Where are we?"

Dean looked around and took in his surroundings, like a skilled hunter, then he turned back to Sam and smiled. "C'mon Sammy, how do you _not _know where we are?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed before he too smiled.

"We're at Bobby's!" He said excitedly.

"Yep kiddo, thought we could stay here for a while." John said and smiled at the way his sons' faces were beaming. It made him sad in a sense that going to an old man's junkyard was this special for them. It wasn't like they were going on vacation to a theme park or anything, but they knew that staying at Bobby's meant a clean place to sleep, good home cooked food in their tummies and many laughs to be shared with someone so close to them he was like family.

Both boys looked like they were about to bolt from the car and the moment the impala's tires stopped that's just what they did. John put the car in park and looked at his boys, smiles on their faces and just about to hug Bobby to death. John got out and went up the couple steps to give Bobby, his closest friend, a hug and a firm handshake.

"Good to see ya Johnny." Bobby said with a pat to John's shoulder.

"It's been too long." There was the sound of a groan from in the house. "Well, Dean must have found the food."

"Well than we better get in there before there's nothing left." Bobby added.

John snorted, "I swear that boy could eat an entire restuarnt and still be hungry."

As the two men walked into the house and kitchen they were greeted with the playful banter of the boys.

"Dude I am so happy we're here, your cooking sucks." Sam said as he dodged the towel that was snapped at him.

"Does not! I'm like freaking Bobby Flay!" Dean answered back with another playful snap at Sam's thigh.

"Oww jerk!"

"Stop being a bitch Sammy Boy."

John saw the perfect opportunity and took it... He slowly crept up behind Dean and swiped an extra wash rag off the counter. He stopped about a foot away from his oldest pain in the ass and winded the towel up then... _**Snap**_!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he wirled around. He spun around to meet his father's smirk. Bobby was laughing with his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath because Dean's face was priceless!

"Not cool dude." His fathered laughed at that and soon everyone in the small kitchen was joining in. The timer on the over stopped them though and Bobby, still chuckling, handed out plates to the boys and their father. John opened the fridge and pulled out two beers for him and Bobby.

"Hey dad," Dean asked as he was scooping out a rather large helping of chilli into a bowl. "How bout you get me one of those?"

"How bout you stop asking stupid questions? Huh?" John returned with a quirked eyebrow.

Dean looked like he was gonna argue but instead said, "S'fine, not like I wanted your wimpy light beer anyway," as he sat down at the table. John instead poured two glasses of sweet tea and handed them to Dean and Sam. As he set the glass down in front of Sam he allowed his hand to brush the bangs out of Sam's face and cup the back of his neck affectionately. He smiled a little at how Sam seemed to relax and lean into his father's large, rough hand.

As dinner progressed jokes and stories were told and stomachs were soon filled with chilli and home made cornbread, John missed this. Missed the normal life, having dinner with family and nursing beers while he relaxed. All the boys were laughing at the table for hours after dinner had been served. Dean would try to take John's beer when his father wasn't looking but years of being a hunter, and a parent, had him catching Dean, or Sam after awhile, everytime with a fake stern look. He couldn't be mad at Dean when he had that twinke in his green eyes, he was just happy that it was there again. After a while he relented and let the boys split a beer. Everyone watched Sam's face as he took a sip and laughed when he took another sip and smiled saying that he liked it.

The time flew as they talked about old memories, hunting and of course girls. John watched in amusement as his oldest talked to them about the "hottest ginger ever" that was in Bobby's local town. It was nice to be able to have this time with his sons and his friend. He knew he didn't do this often enough but he would never tell his sons that. If he told them that then they might think things were going to change, and as much as he wanted it to, he could not force himself to quit looking for the thing that killed his Mary. He knew Mary would want him to be happy and live a normal life but his life quit being any kind of normal the night she died. He promised that he would find the bastard that did it and kill whatever it was. But for now he was just going to enjoy this moment and let the rest go. Just for now.


End file.
